The Dark Destroyer
The Dark Destroyer is the Destoroyah of Universe 1954 after harnessing the power of the Shadow Creatures. Appearance The Dark Destroyer looks like the normal Destroyah, but much of his body is a black color. However, many parts of his body remain the normal red. History The invasion of the Shadow Creatures had definitely affected every single being on earth. Some fought, some hid, some were killed, others left this world, some accepted their fate. Then there were those who enjoyed the chaos, the rampant destruction, the total loss of hope, the stench of death in the air. Destroyah had been surrounded by these things all his life. He admired these creatures, enjoyed their lust for death and descruction. Thus, when the Shadow Creatures came for him, he embraced them. He allowed them into his body and mind, wanting nothing more than a taste of their power, and to aid in the destruction in return. The Shadow Creatures liked Destroyah as well, and allowed him some control of his own mind. The two malicious forces joined together, perfect symbiosis in every sense of the word. With this new found power, Destroyah,and the Shadow Creatures, were now one, now the being that could bring about the end of the earth. They were the Dark Destroyer. Dr. Serizawa's worst nightmare realized. The first action this new being took was to eradicate everything in sight, killing all that stood in it's way. But there was one creature that could not be killed so easily. That creature, was Godzilla. King of The Monsters! Once encountering this new beast, Godzilla knew that it needed to die. That all the evil of both the Shadow Creatures and Destroyah had culminated into one being, and if not stopped now, it could bring about the end of the world. Godzilla engaged the Destroyer, but this was not a battle that would be easily won. Destroyah flew at Godzilla with amazing speed, grabbing him by the throat, and choking the Kiaju King. Then throwing to the ground like a rag doll, blasting him with a micro-oxygen beam, and finally stomping Godzilla into the ground. The Destroyer let out a roar, but it sounded more like a wicked cackle. Godzilla would not give up though, and blasted the demonic creature in the face with his atomic breath. The Dark Destroyer stumbled back, but did not go down. Godzilla got back up, and prepared for what might be his final battle. The two forces collided in a battle like never before. It seemed they were evenly macthed, but the Destroyer soon proved himself to powerful for even Godzilla. Or so one would believe. After a while, Godzilla was on the ground once more, beaten and bloodied, weakened, almost defeated. The Destoyer was enjoying this. This was what Destroyah had been created for, the total destruction of Godzilla, and then everything else. This was not Serizawa's intention, but that was how it ended up, and Destoryah didn't mind one bit. As the creature went for the killing blow, clawing at Godzilla some more, before tossing him aside and preparing it's final weapon. A beam from it's chest, one never seen before. While this weapon charged, Godzilla knew what needed to be done. He readied one final attack, his Red Spiral Beam. Godzilla blasted the Dark Destroyer with all his might, making sure that the creature was going to die. In the mist of preparing it's own final weapon, the Destroyer had no defense. After taking the blast for about a minute or so, The Dark Destoryer was gone. Completely disintegrated. Not even the Shadow Creatures that had inhabited it's body survived. The battle was won. Godzilla, having not fought this hard in some time, collapsed from exhaustion. And that was when they came for him to..... Abilities * Same as Destroyah * Shadow Powers * Chest Beam Trivia * Destroyah is the first Kaiju to truly embrace the Shadow Creatures, and vice versa. * Don't google his name.......just don't.... Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Genderless Category:Universe 1954 Category:Destoroyah variations Category:Crustacean Kaiju